Greet Me (ZoSan)
by Maria Berlusconi
Summary: All Sanji wants is a Morning Greeting from Zoro, but he gets so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Greet Me (Short ZoSan fic)

_I was actually planning to make this lengthy but...nah._

[A/N: will be out of character. I didn't think i'd have to mention that, but i don't want any notices about it, so there you go.]

* * *

"This heat is going to be the end of me." Wiping beads of sweat from his temple Sanji walked out of his room with heavy footsteps. He walked straight into the kitchen knowing that anytime soon Luffy's voice would be heard throughout the seven seas. If he got the food smelling just in time then he'd be able to save himself a headache. He turned on the stove and got out the ingredients to make food for a whole village. They were going to have to get more supplies soon.

"Morning Sanji-san." Robin's soft mature voice came from the kitchen door. Sanji, after spinning a full 360, approached Robin and kissed the back of her hand. Where he gets the energy to do that every morning he doesn't know. She smiled before walking back out.

Anytime soon…

"SAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIII~!" The noise came closer until the kitchen door swung open. "Woohoo!" The food crazy captain looked over the chef's shoulder before running back out to entertain himself with Chopper and Usopp who had come in shortly after to say good morning and also take a sniff of the forever-glorious foods that Sanji makes for them. Getting a chef really was a good idea.

"Morning Sanji-san." Another spin was made before a kiss on the hand. Nami didn't have the energy to push him away so she let it be. She walked back out to let Sanji get on with the food. She was hungry after all.

Sanji breathed out. There's always one person that he never hears a good morning from. Not that he cared for that three-sword idiot anyway. _Meat, meat and more meat_, Sanji reminded himself as he took out more food from the fridge. He looked at the kitchen door and sighed again. All he ever does is argue with the moss head. That's the only way he can talk to him, so he'd rather have that than being on the same boat as him and not being able to communicate with words. After one more sigh Sanji decided to get the food done quickly so he can say good morning to the moss head himself.

.

"YAHOOOO~!" – "Thanks Sanji!" – "Food!" – "Ahh I could eat a horse." – "Luffy, don't eat all the meat! Baka!" – "Nami, that hurt…MEAT!"

Sanji silently chuckled to himself. Mornings were always like this and he wouldn't have it any other way, but…

"Sanji, you're not eating?" Robin asked concerned that Sanji was out of routine, but after a few seconds of looking at Sanji's face she smiled knowingly. Women always know. They just do. "Don't worry yourself about him Sanji."

Sanji's cheeks puffed. "I'm not worried. I just think that when a chef cooks then the costumers have to eat. It's only respectful." Sanji walked off and up the stairs to Zoro.

"Where is Sanji going?" Nami asked as she finished causing Luffy enough pain to stop him from eating all the meat. She took the seat next to Robin and placed her plate on the table.

Robin crossed her legs and smiled into her tea. "Sorting out a troublesome costumer."

Sanji lit up a cigarette before approaching Zoro. He was in his usual position on the floor with his arms folded and eyes closed. His swords were protectively next to him leaning against the fence. "Zoro."

Zoro opened one eye before closing it. "Uh?" Sanji never comes to him in the morning. No one came to him in the morning since they were all usually eating.

Sanji leant against the fence and looked out to the sea. "Why aren't you eating?" He blew out. Smoking relaxes him in more ways than one.

"Not hungry."

"Starve then." Sanji walked back to the others. He didn't understand why Zoro was so hard to get through to. All he ever wanted was a decent conversation with Zoro. Well, he could've at least said something else to lead the conversation but he couldn't. To be in Zoro's company for more than a couple of seconds without there begin a fight involved, whether it's between them or with other people was all Sanji wants but..._a good morning can wait for another day._

Robin watched from her seat as Sanji walked into the kitchen to make more food for the captain. She looked at the top deck and sighed. She got up and walked up the stairs to Zoro. "Good morning."

Zoro opened both eyes at the sound of that mature yet suspicious voice. He has warmed up to the women, but he was still unsure about her. "Morning."

"Now why can't you greet Sanji like that?" Robin leant her back against the fence. She folded her arms when Zoro didn't answer.

"I didn't think I had to."

Robin chuckled softly before turning around to look at the vast blue ocean. She was glad to Luffy for many things. Getting rid of Crocodile was one of them. "You know, it's not about what you have to do sometimes. If the other person wants it then you've got nothing to lose to give it to them."

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the raven-haired walk away without another word. She always gets the last word in which annoys him more than anything. He got up and equipped his person with his swords. It's not that he didn't want to greet Sanji and engage him in conversation. It's just that whenever he sees the blonde haired chef he gets a weird feeling. He's only used to feeling physical pain and the pain of having a complete nutcase for a captain, but this feeling the ninja chef was giving him was different. He knew it and didn't like it. Not one bit. But he could at least say good morning and eat. He was hungry after all.

"Zoro! We ate without you!" Luffy called from the roof of the cabin. Zoro shook his head at Luffy's protruding belly.

"Were you sleeping all this time?" Usopp gathered the plates together with chopper.

"Hmm something like that." Zoro looked at the plates and then at the kitchen door. "Is Sanji in there?" They both nodded. "I'll take those in." He easily balanced the plates in his hands and walked over to the kitchen to say good morning.

"Usopp! You're it." Luffy's stretched arm up snapped back to regular length after he had push Usopp over.

"OI! Not fair, I wasn't even looking!" He looked at Chopper who had already started running. They all began chasing each other and filing the empty air with shouts and laughter.

"Don't they give it a rest even once?" Nami rubbed her head with one hand and fanned herself with another. "How do they have so much energy in such heat?"

Rolling his eyes as the trio started playing their usual tag game Zoro walked into the kitchen with the plates. "What're you doing with all those?" The blonde haired took one pile from Zoro's hand and placed them near the sink. Zoro did the same with the other pile. "You deciding to eat? Well, we're out of food." Sanji took out his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He rolled up his sleeves and began tackling the dishes. He had to busy himself with something to take his mind off the fact that he is in the kitchen alone with Zoro.

Zoro folded his arms and leant on the counter. He really was hungry. His rumbling belly could vouch for him.

Sanji secretly smiled to himself. "If you want my share then you can have it. I've had a cigarette so I'm not that hungry." He lied of course. He ate already and decided to save a bit for Zoro if for some miracle he decided to come down to eat. The miracle has happened. "There's quite a bit in that pot over there, so…go ahead." Sanji was totally blushing. He slightly tilted his head down so that Zoro didn't see the obvious. listened as footsteps walked over to the pot and soon a fork hitting a plate was heard and Sanji was content.

"Good morning by the way." Zoro muffled out as he had his mouth full of food. He was blind to see the heat intensify on Sanji's cheeks.

Before Sanji could say anything Luffy came bursting through the door. "We're gonna dock up. More food!" He turned to Zoro and grinned. "If you wanted to eat Zoro, you could've eaten with the rest of us."

"Who would want to eat with you pigs anyway?" Zoro dismissed.

"Ah, Zoro, you've gotten more muscly~" Nami swooned in causing Sanji to snap his head in her direction. She ignored the reaction and walked over to Zoro and locked arms with him as she sat down.

Zoro continued to eat. "If you want money, I have none." He supplied plainly.

Nami tensed, "You're so funny Zoro." She playfully hit his arm.

Usopp and Chopper also came in and grinned when they saw how shocked Sanji was looking at Nami and Zoro. Luffy, oblivious to everything walked back out with getting more food being the only thing on his mind. "Can you guys stop looking like a couple, we're getting ready to dock up." Usopp added more fuel to the fire. He silently chuckled with Chopper before walking out.

"Well, gotta head off." Nami got up and ran a hand through Zoro's hair before walking over to the kitchen door. She side-glanced Sanji who looked like his favourite utensil had just been thrown in the bin. She shut the door behind her.

"Thanks for the food." Zoro stood up shortly afterwards. He didn't know what that was all about and he didn't really care. He was on a boat full of weird people so he had been expecting weird things every day. He made his way to the door but stopped when he felt a small tug on his white shirt.

"Ah, sorry…I." Sanji let go not realising what he was doing. All he was thinking about was how close Nami was to Zoro and how Usopp was right when they looked like a couple. _He_ wanted to run his hair through Zoro's hair, even though it did look like nothing could run through Zoro's hair.

Zoro turned around to face the chef who now had his head down. If this was what he thought it was then he was going to take it. "What is it?"

Sanji's words were stuck in his throat. What was he doing tugging on Zoro's top like that? He just acted out of impulse. He was never going to be able to touch Zoro like Nami did, and even if he could he was sure that Zoro would completely shrug him off. Salty water droplets began leaving Sanji's eyes after the realisation that he has fallen in love with the wrong person.

"Oi?" Zoro eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't usually know how to deal with tears. "I ate your food; said good morning. What did I do wrong?"

Sanji shook his head and lightly pushed Zoro away. "Nothing. I've…I've just rubbed my onion hands on my eyes. That's all…I'm not crying because you don't…like me…or that whenever we talk we're arguing…or that when I don't completely make myself known…to you, you completely ignore my very existence."

Zoro looked on as Sanji covered his tear stained face with his hands. _This idiot chef. _Zoro gave in almost immediately. He didn't know how to handle tears but that doesn't mean he isn't weak to them when he sees it. "Oi." He lifted Sanji's face so the he could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Was he just hearing an apology from Zoro's lips? Sanji blinked slowly. Zoro was looking at him. Properly looking at him. His body shivered. Zoro's gaze was too much and the hand on his chin lifting his face up was sending chills all over his body. He was weak. "I-it's ok…I guess I just need a cigarette. I'll just-" He tried to turn his head in the direction of his cigarette packet but Zoro wouldn't let him. "Why're you-" Sanji's sentenced stopped mid way as an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Zoro was getting closer. So close.

"Instead of a cigarette…" Zoro landed his lips against Sanji's. He had always imagined how it would feel but actually experiencing the real thing turned out to be way better. Using the arm around Sanji's waist to pull him closer he used the other to tilt Sanji's head up as his tongue departed into the chef's mouth almost too casually, like this is what it's used to.

"Mmph~" Sanji's head was spinning. Every part of his body that met Zoro's was on fire. He told himself that this was just a dream, but the powerful arms around his waist and the tongue exploring the innards of his mouth and just the way he was feeling right now told him otherwise. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around Zoro's neck as he was feverishly meshed into the kiss.

Zoro was shocked at himself and at how easily Sanji accepted him. But he couldn't stop. He wanted more from Sanji. So much more. He liked the way Sanji played with the back of his hair. He liked the moans he was pulling from the blonde he had his arms around. He pulled his head away and watched as Sanji kept still, eyes still closed and mouth still pouting. The chef slowly opened his eyes, cheeks flashing red instantly. "This…this is better than a cigarette."

Zoro smirked. "Of course. Few more samples?"

Sanji nodded his head and the two of them shared another long passionate kiss.

.

"You think the plan worked?" Nami asked Robin round the table. The trio carried on playing their game of tag.

Robin closed her book and smiled. "I'm sure it did."

"The town is only 5 minutes ahead. Should I tell them to come out?" Nami stood up and shaded her eyes from the sun.

Robin shook her head like the knowing raven that she is. "Give them a few more minutes."

.

"Z-zoro." Sanji's lustful eyes gazed up into Zoro's passionate ones. He moved himself out of Zoro's hold and took a step back. "I'm…I'm in love with you Zoro, and…and if you're doing this because you…because you _think_ you're in love with me-"

"I think I've been in love with you for quite sometime now, but right now I'm sure I am." He moved closer to Sanji who started crying all over again. "I'm in love with you Sanji. Can you accept that?" Zoro pulled Sanji in and embraced him in a hug he never knew could feel so warm.

Sanji nodded in the hug burying his face in Zoro's warmth. "Make sure you greet me in the morning from now on."

His voice was muffled but Zoro heard it loud and clear. "Hai hai."

"ZORO! SANJI! WE'VE DOCKED! LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD!" Luffy called from outside.

"Should we go?" Zoro asked as he took hold of Sanji's hand.

Sanji grazed his lower lip. "They can buy food on their own." He pulled Zoro back. "Besides, I haven't finished the dishes yet."

Zoro smirked and brushed a strand of hair away from Sanji's face. "I can help you with that."

"Please do."

.

The others on deck packed their bags to depart. "Aren't those two coming? I thought a kiss would be all they could handle for now."

"They'll join us afterwards." Robin gently led Nami off the boat after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went off running in search for the butchers. "Give them time to do a proper greeting."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: This is just a short ending requested by XinXang who wanted the hardcore stuff next. I tried at first but just couldn't do it so i ended with a gag. Sorry. Maybe you can teach me the ways of the..._naughty stuff_...so that my stories are way more interesting.

* * *

_Sanji grazed his lower lip. "They can buy food on their own." He pulled Zoro back. "Besides, I haven't finished the dishes yet."_

_Zoro smirked and brushed a strand of hair away from Sanji's face. "I can help you with that."_

_"Please do."_

_The others on deck packed their bags to depart. "Aren't those two coming? I thought a kiss would be all they could handle for now."_

_"They'll join us afterwards." Robin gently led Nami off the boat after Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went off running in search for the butchers. "Give them time to do a proper greeting."_

* * *

"You think they're gone?" Zoro asked opening the door slightly. He heard no screams or shouts from the trio. "They're gone." He closed back the door and faced Sanji who had actually started on the dishes. He placed his swords against the wall and walked over to the blonde chef. "Let me."

Zoro eased around the counter and came up behind Sanji. But instead of taking the sponge from Sanji's hands, he reached around him and placed his hands over the chefs. "I don't think that would work." Sanji said barely able to get his words out.

Zoro chuckled against Sanji's ear causing him to shiver. "It's fine."

"But…ah…" Sanji eased his head back as Zoro began placing feathery kisses along his neck. The water was warm but it didn't compare to the warmth Zoro was giving him. He turned around to come face to face with the swordsman. He ran a hand down Zoro's hard chest. He had to do all he could to stop himself from hyperventilating. "It's weird…only yesterday we were about to kill each other. Now…" He leant forward and softly placed his lips against Zoro's. The feeling was surreal. "We're…"

Zoro smirked as he held Sanji close and kissed him deeply. He accepted the open mouth of the chef and departed his tongue in Sanji's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. He wanted everything about Sanji to be his. He knew it was strange, but he couldn't help himself. "My room?"

Sanji shook his head not wanting to depart from the body that was so right against his. His hands explored every contour of Zoro's muscles as his mouth was occupied with other things. He heard Zoro groan deeply. Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's ass pulling him closer to rub against his groin. "Z-zoro." Sanji's head was absolutely chaotic. This pleasure he was feeling was so new to him. He loved it.

Zoro couldn't ignore the heat he was feeling down there. He rubbed and bumped his stiffy against Sanji's own but knew this wasn't enough. He slipped his hands up Sanji's shirt and began caressing his pink buds. Sanji's arched his back feeling close to his limit already. "Zoro…ngh…bed."

Zoro sighed in relief. He wasted no time. he took Sanji by the hand and pulled him to the door, but stopped when he heard a voice - a voice calling out to him that only belonged to an idiot. His eye twitched.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOO!"

Sanji looked at Zoro helpless thinking if they couldn't go to the bedroom then the kitchen would suffice. His body had already started losing the tingling sensations Zoro gave him.

"SSSSAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Zoro's eyes went into a twitching frenzy. His groin was going limp by the second. He cursed under his breath when the said idiot yelled out that he had lost everyone especially Nami who had the means to buy the meat.

Sanji smiled to himself. Turning Zoro around he kissed him softly. "I guess they couldn't do it by themselves like I said."

Sanji walked out leaving Zoro no time to protest at him. _Another time then _he thought... But first, he had to beat this idiot captain of his to a bloody pulp.


End file.
